The Conversation
by Gatsby
Summary: Miss Parker reflects over a small part of her past during a conversation with Jarod.


Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Belongs to a company called NBC. Just borrowing it for fun.

Spoilers: None

Dedication: Hiro

Author's note: It's pretty late at night after a long tiring week. So forgive me if it seems sloppy. Please read and review!! Any feedback is especially welcomed and appreciated and loved and treasured!! ;-)

**The Conversation.**

"Remember the time when we were more than friends?"

Miss Parker paused when Jarod said that. No, she did not remember anytime when they were more than friends.

"If you, Jarod, are going to go on about how I gave you your first kiss, let me drive into the mindless shell you call a brain what I've said before. I don't give a shit about that first kiss. Things change."

Miss Parker paused, triumphant. But to her disappointment, Jarod persisted on cheerfully. "Oh, I know that kiss meant something to you. No, I'm talking about after that, when you were sent overseas."

Miss Parker paused again, trying to remember the time she had so carefully blocked out of her memory. "No, and why should I even care?"

Jarod spoke quickly into the phone. "Remember those letters we sent to each other. Sydney help me sent those letters to you."

Of course, she remembered. It was her refuge. It was those letters that kept her going when she was sent to boarding school. Daddy wouldn't write very often, she knew he was busy, but it was Jarod's letters that would bring her peace.

"I don't remember." She muttered.

"I don't understand." Jarod began. "Why was it that you could write to me all those things you wouldn't usually say to a man in those letters?"

She allowed herself a small smile. Some of the things she wrote of in that letter, she knew her mother wouldn't have approved. They were certainly descriptive about some things she had done in school. The boy she met that she had a crush on. It would also be about the fantasies she had as an adolescent. Jarod would always write back, and sometimes it would be about his fantasies too. Usually about some new female pretender that Sydney introduced to him. Miss Parker and Jarod would be able to talk freely about almost everything under the sun.

"Miss Parker, some of the things we wrote, I believe, went beyond what was considered acceptable between a young boy and a young girl at that time. But how was it that we could do it?"

No, it was not just beyond what was socially acceptable. It was beyond human nature. She had thought that he was her first love. And he had thought, it was she. But the things they shared should have at least provoked jealousy if that were the case. They were beyond friends and beyond lovers at that point. They were close enough to satisfy the need and want of their emotions without going physical towards each other.

"And how was it that we managed to go on without any hint of any kind of jealousy, Miss Parker?"

She knew the answer to that one easily. They had gone beyond the stages of simple friendship at that point. They were even past the teenage or puppy love stage. They were in the stage where they were tight and closely bonded based on feelings and pure selflessness.Both wanted the best for the other. The both of them had acknowledged the fact that there existed a need to be intimate. At that point in time, it was not with each other. They were only selfish in the respect that they were close emotionally, that they wanted to be completely open with each other, the way true lovers were supposed to be. Perhaps that was why, they could write to each other about their sexual fantasies, their hopes and dreams, their anger and despair without any hesitation.

"What went wrong, Parker?" Jarod asked in a small voice.

She knew that answer too. As man and woman, it was natural that one of them would go into the next step. One of them began to grow selfish in which one of them wanted the intimacies that came with their open relationship. One of them had wanted to become lovers instead. And that was when their relationship broke down because the other did not feel the same way. The jealousy began to show up on the letters.

"Jarod, I don't even know what you're talking about. Now, why don't you be a good lab rat and come home so you could explain to me in a better detail." Said Miss Parker coldly.

Jarod paused for a long time. The last words he spoke were "Goodnight, Miss Parker."before he hung up. How unusual considering he would usually hang up without another word.

Miss Parker hung up and looked at her telephone for a long time. She was contemplating her thoughts about what had happened. Yes, one of them fell in love the other and that was the end of their friendship. But it was a friendship that was never meant to be. Would any human be selfless enough to put another person's emotions over his or her own desire? No. A sudden melancholy a washed over Miss Parker. She shook her head and decided to go to bed.


End file.
